


A Little Wet Fun Never Hurt Anyone

by reverseredux



Series: Reverse's Sexy Smut Collection [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseredux/pseuds/reverseredux
Summary: You bet your sweet ass it's smut! Amedot College AU, Amethyst is Amy and Peridot is Phyllis. F/f. Read at your own risk ;^)





	

Phyllis stood in the shower as the water rained down on her, her knees trembling at the very thought of her. Her college roommate, Amy Martinez, was about one of the trendiest and coolest girls at school. She was a beautiful Latina girl with completely white hair dyed purple, almost like a purple-white ombre or gradient. She'd never even get a shot at being her girlfriend. Amy was an out-of-the-closet lesbian, but that still didn't make the wager at being hers in her favor. The two of them were best friends until the end, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to break that border.

She sighed. It's not like she wanted to be outed anyway.

Taking the soap off of the rusty shower caddy, she stepped out of the water and scrubbed herself with it. She started to hum a quiet tune, not letting the sound out of her mouth. Then she assumed that since nobody could hear her, she could sing at a normal volume. This continued for about a minute or so, and then she stepped back under the water and let the suds roll right off of her. She closed her eyes and washed the products out of her hair.

But then just as she opened her eyes, she looked over and saw Amy right there, staring at her and grinning.

"Gah!" Phyllis squeaked, covering her naked body. "Have you l-lost your mind?!"

"Maybe," Amy replied, shrugging as if in defeat. "But here's the better question: Have you lost yours?"

Was this a trick question? Phyllis didn't know how to react. She shoved her head out of the opening, covered herself with the curtain and bursted out "Why would you assume that?"

"The Phyllie I know would _never_ sing in the shower," she counterattacks her words. "She's too shy to do that."

"I-I thought you were out with your friends!"

"Yeah, I was, but Peggy and Grace just dropped me off."

"Uh... Uh, I-"

"You'd better finish up or else I'mma have to get in there with you," she teased.

Phyllis's face flushed a deep crimson red hue. "I'm sorry, Amy! I'll get out as soon as possible! I'm almost out, see? Just w-washing the stuff outta my hai-"

She was cut off by the sight of a completely nude Amy stepping into the shower with her.

" _Sheesh_ , you can't take a hint, can you?"

She froze. "Amy, what the heck are you doing? What are you talking abou-"

Although Phyllis hated being interrupted, she was paused this time with something she wouldn't ever have dreamed of: a kiss. When Amy's lips separated from hers, she caught herself staring at them- wanting more of them- and then glancing up at the girl's captivating deep brown eyes.

"Amy... I didn't know you liked me..."

"Really?" She snickered. "I could tell you liked _me_ though."

"Uh! I-I... Was it REALLY that obvious?"

She nodded, and broke the space between them with another kiss, this time shoving her tongue in the girl's mouth and wriggling it around, asserting dominance. Phyllis tried to fight back, but accepted defeat without putting up much of a fight. The Latina pressed one hand against the shower wall and rested the other one on Phyllis's damp hip, making her melt.

Phyllis let out a muffled moan in the other girl's mouth, making her pull away from their makeout session.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No! No, you aren't! Please continue..."

Amy laughed. "What a nerd."

Their tongues danced for a little while longer, until Amy took it to the floor of the shower and started toying with the shorter girl's breasts and nipples. The only thing keeping the water pouring from the shower head from getting all in her eyes was Amy and her big hair towering over her.

"Ah... Amy! I'm sensitive there~"

"Sorry, Phyllie! Want me to stop?"

"N-no..." She admitted. "It feels really good, it's just that nobody's touched me like that before..."

Amy's eyes widened and the look on her face was clearly flabbergasted. "You're a virgin?"

"Uh, do the labels 'biggest nerdlord on campus' and 'social outcast' say otherwise?"

"I thought they were just picking on you... If you want me to stop, let me know..."

"Amy!" Phyllis cried out in desperation. "I love you, please don't stop."

She cracked a half-smile. "Love you too, _Phyllie Cheese Steak_."

"Now's a bad time for that!" She whined.

They were both lightly chuckling until Amy reached over and started playing with her nipples again, Phyllis's laughter turning into a loud but short moan. She bit her lip and her eyes rolled back into her head, earning a laugh from Amy.

"You like that, don't you?" She teased her. "Well, you'll really like this."

Amy leaned down to kiss her soft lips again and pushed off the shower with her foot, leaving Phyllis wondering what the heck she was doing. She reached over and switched on the bath faucet. Then she stood up, kneeled behind Phyllis's head, and pushed her small body towards the gushing water stream. Right when her butt had hit the edge of the bathtub, the water started pounding on her clitoris, sending electric shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

"Ah... AH! Aaaah! Oh my st-stars!!"

"Hehe," Amy snickered, still supporting her lover's back. "Knew you'd like it, dork. What, have you never masturbated before?"

"Sh-shut up!" Phyllis meant to scold her, but it didn't come out as such, what with a billion moans escaping as well.

She reached over and cupped her boobs in her hands, pinching and twisting her tender soft spots atop them. She did this for a bit, but then stopped, lying Phyllis down on the bathtub floor and repositioning herself so that her eager, wet womanhood was directly in front of her face.

"What are y-you doing?" Phyllis asked her nervously.

"Just lick it; don't be scared~" Amethyst purred seductively. "It's easy, don't worry. There's no wrong way to do it."

Phyllis hesitated, but then remembered how much she had really wanted something like this. She stuck out her tongue and slowly flicked the other girl's clit with it. At first she thought she was doing something wrong when she felt her tense up, but then she realized that this theory was false when she saw her lean forward and gasp loudly.

"Ahhn! Why'd you stop? Keep going! Actually, do it faster this time!"

She decided to follow this logic and went much faster than her previous pace. She didn't realize how rough she was actually being when she pressed her hot tongue against the girl's bud and licked it in all possible directions at an amazing speed; she just did her best. Her moans from being massaged by the water sent vibrations from her tongue to Amy's girlhood, making her practically scream out in sheer pleasure.

"Uhn! Ah, Phyllis! Please finger me~!"

"I-I dunno how!" She panicked, completely stopping what she was doing before.

"Just-" she stopped to let in a full breath of air- "Just put two fingers in and feel around for something hard up on the roof. That's my g-spot. Hit it and I'll love you forever."

Forever? That was something worth going to any length for. She forcefully thrust her two fingers up in her trembling love cavern and immediately found it, sending Amy flying back forward to rest her arms on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yeah! Just like that! Hit it again and again and keep doing your thing with my clit!" Amy begged.

Phyllis did just as the Latina beauty had told her to do. Looking back on their previous relationship of being 'just friends', never had she thought that she'd be here, eating and fucking a hot popular girl's pussy and having her own stimulated under a bath faucet, on the breaking point.

On the breaking point? Oh shit, she was about to cum!

The other girl cried and moaned, her legs trembling as she grinded back and forth on Phyllis's fingers.

"Phylliiiieeee!! I'm about to cum, dude!"

"Mmmm~" Peridot moaned with increasing volume to let her know that she was about to as well.

All it took was four or five more thrusts on Amy's g-spot and a few more seconds under that faucet for them to both achieve the perfect synchronized orgasm.

"FUCK! Ah, _Phyllie_! I'm cumming!!"

"Ah... Ah ah ah! Aaaah~!" Phyllis yelped along with her as she had her very first orgasm right then and there.

Amy giggled at the smaller girl's face and noises after finally finishing what seemed to be an eternal wave of ecstasy. "I remember when I came for the first time too."

"Is- that- t-true?" She squeaked shakily, still cumming.

"Dang!" Amy marveled, glancing over at the bathtub faucet. "Are you _still_  fucking cumming right now?"

"Y-yeah!" Phyllis screamed, everything on her body shaking like there was an earthquake stirring inside her with a level 10 on the Richter scale.

Amy put her hand behind the girl's neck. "Dude! I've never even orgasmed for that long!"

After a few more moments of intense pleasure, Phyllis was left with her mouth hanging open and her tongue hanging out, panting.

"I know I'm never going to forget this," Phyllis breathed.

~

"You had that big an orgasm over _just_ clitoral stimulation," Amy stated, leaning closer to Phyllis's lips and tapping them. "I bet I could beat that with both vaginal and clitoral stimulation. Whaddaboutit?"

Phyllis bit her lip and nodded, ready for whatever this sexy seductress would bring on in this shower. The latter pretended to want to make out with her, only to separate their lips just as she started running her fingers through her hair. She whined out of disappointment only for that to convert to a whine of pleasure when Amy started to go down on her, planting kisses, licks, and bites on her neck and collarbone. Leaving a trail of saliva, her tongue snaked its way from her sternum to her right breast. Her teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, making her moan all over again.

"Take this as my way of saying thanks for the awesome high you gave me," Amy whispered, punctuating her sentence with an ear bite.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah, cutie?"

Phyllis looked her in her eyes and mumbled "I love you."

The tan girl laughed at the former's cute blushing face and ambushed her with that makeout session she had teased her with before. After pulling away, she replied finally with "I love you too."

Just as Amy made Phyllis think she was gonna eat her out, she turned up and slid her knees under the girl's bottom, positioning the two of them in such a way that they were facing each other.

Their privates were hardly touching each other and their faces were merely centimeters away. Amy spread her legs, motioned for Phyllis to do the same, and used both of her hands to completely support her roommate.

"Get ready, bae."

Clenching her hands on either side of Phyllis, she started to push her up and down on her own body, creating friction on both their clitorises and making her lover gasp and cry out in pleasure. Amy grinned.

"You know, for someone as amateur as you, you're hella good at eating pussy."

The smaller girl's lip trembled as she hardly made out a "Thank you".

"And besides that, you're just perfect in general. Has any other girl told you that? You're underappreciated as fuck, and it's always made me mad when people would walk right past you like you were invisible. It hurt me to watch those things happen to you because you were- and are still- the best friend I've ever had," Amy told Phyllis while still thrusting her up and down and increasing the heat between them.

Phyllis wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, breathing heavily in her ear.

"Ah! A-A-Amy!! H-how can you speak so c-clearly in a situation like this?"

"Guess I'm just used to shit like this," she assumed and cracked a grin, feeling somewhat dominant over the small blonde. "Here, let's try this."

First, Amy stood up and switched the water from the bathtub faucet to the overhead shower, detaching it from its stand and positioning it so that the massage jets would pound right onto her clitoris. Then she grabbed Phyllis's legs and pulled them until her head rested on the floor of the bathtub, and then she rested her legs up on her shoulders, leaning down to her throbbing clit and sopping wet hole.

"I know you've never had anything up here before, so I'll just use one finger to get you started. Tell me immediately if I'm hurting you, and feel free to ask for another finger~"

Before Phyllis had time to even reply, Amy got right down to business on her. She felt a sudden new feeling that she'd never felt before when the finger slid into her tight crevice. She tensed up as she felt it journeying inside her briefly until finding her g-spot at last and giving it a swift, hard poke.

"Aahhh!! Amyyy~" She wailed as the Latina continued slamming right into her sweet spot and started dancing her tongue across her little pink pea.

It didn't take long for Amy to cum since she had the showerhead pulsating right on what made her buck her hips, and since she and Phyllis had scissored for a little bit before. However, she was still working on her precious Phyllis, so she knew she couldn't rest until she found out what would happen this time- if she was really able to top her very first orgasm.

By now she was going two fingers deep at full speed, and she had taken the showerhead she was using and pointed it on Phyllis's clit instead to give her tongue a break.

"Ahn~ O-oh, heavens, I think I'm gonna cum! Ah! Ah! Oh, Amy, I'm... AH-HAA~!!"

Amy had taken the showerhead off of her and pulled her fingers out, and she got a projectile stream of something shot extremely close to her eye. As she heard Phyllis's loud, long, high-pitched moan, she realized that this girl before her had just achieved something that even she had never been able to do before: she had squirted!

"Wha... Did I... Did I just pee on you?"

"No, you goof!" Amy exclaimed. "You just squirted!"

"I thought that was j-just a myth, though."

"I thought it was too, but I guess it's not! That's pretty impressive, Phyllie!"

Phyllis squinted. "I'm not amazing for squirting myself, rather, you're amazing for _making_  me squirt in the first place!"

"Ah, fuck it, we're both amazing!" Amy tackled the latter on the bathtub floor with a hug, making both of them laugh together. "And we'd be amazing together. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Do I!" Phyllis gasped. "I thought you'd never ask! I... I love you so much!"

"Love you too, bae~ Now let's promise to do this more often, mmkay?"


End file.
